What a Day
by Artimus Lan
Summary: Hidans getting a little frisky rated M for hidan and -LEMON WARNING- lol as if its something people wanna avoid -w- and some people were saying that i need to fix my grammer and detail so i tryed. if you see any more problems let me know!


**I've never done this before but I love me some yaoi lol so criticism welcome but be nice about it or ill cry!** **I don't own naruto no matter how much I want to** **Rated M for Hidan's mouth and such things that make stories M rated lol** **Don't like yaoi then no read & no flag ^-^**

What a day…

Hidan, or lovable cursing Jashinist, was sitting on the couch in the Akatsuki hide out bored out of his mind. He always gets like this when Leader hasn't given him a mission in a while, or when he hasn't sacrificed to his god Jashin lately. Usually to calm his boredom he bothers the ex-leaf ninja Itachi, but the stupid weasel is on a mission unlike him, so now he just has to sit there, staring at a broken TV. Which his cheep ass partner refuses to fund the money to fix saying that it 'still works fine'. It works about as much as Tobi does after Deidara throws a bomb at him.

"What a pain in the ass…" he says out loud to himself as he gets up from the indent he made in the sofa. He goes into the kitchen looking around and all he sees is his partner, Kakuzu, eating cheerios (he says he needs them for his heart…I mean hearts, he's always talking about watching his cholesterol or something) and he sighs trying to get said, zombies attention, to no avail. Kakuzu just continues to sit at the table, eating, and looking at a newspaper on the table in front of him. Hidan pouts and walks over poking Kakuzu in the shoulder a few dozen times making Kakuzu get a small pulse mark above his head.

'Just pretend he's not there Kakuzu…' he thinks to himself trying to enjoy his cereal, though it seems that Hidan is doing everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen, since he's now poking Kakuzu in the back of the head. Kakuzus patience finally snaps as he turns to Hidan looking more then annoyed "what the hell do you want Hidan?"

Hidan merely gives a semi-innocent look "I was just bored Kuzu-kun~ I was hoping you keep me…entertained." Hidan chuckles after saying this as if it humored him to say it.

Kakuzus eye twitches slightly at the nickname, how he loathes it, curse that blonde bomber for even making it up in the first place. "What kind of entertainment?"

Hidan smiles that smile that makes Kakuzu sigh, after all he knows what the albino likes to do for fun…stabbing himself, stabbing others and small animals, and sex.

"….what if I don't feel like it?" Kakuzu asks raising an eyebrow, though you can't really see the action thanks to that mask of his.

Hidan pouts hopping into Kakuzus lap not bothered by the glare he gets from the other. "Well~ then I'm going to fucking bother you till you say yes!" Hidan says with a determined look, he will have his way today even if it's at Kakuzus expense! Kakuzu sighs giving in thinking 'I won't get any peace until Hidan's satisfied…might as well get him off my ass and get a good fuck while I'm at it.' He stands holding Hidan bridal style, who is grinning and licking Kakuzus neck glad to have his way for once. He knew Kakuzu would bend to his will. After all Hidans awesome in every way, in his own eyes that is. Kakuzu walks to the room that Hidan and him share pretending to ignore the masochist's attacks on his neck.

"hehe Kakuzu~" Hidan moans slightly as he says this and Kakuzu sighs pulling down his mask and kissing Hidan deeply while setting Hidan on the bed.

"Mmm…" Hidan smiles into the kiss having finally gotten his favorite fuck buddies attention and starts to undo Kakuzus cloak slowly, starting to get excited from the kiss. Kakuzu seemed to always have that affect on him, with that demanding aura of his and just the size of him…god it always turned Hidan on. Kakuzu pins Hidan to the bed roughly forcing Hidans mouth open with his tongue, not that Hidan was objecting. Kakuzu strips Hidan down to his thin pants that he wears under his cloak and his hands roam Hidans pale body making the Jashinist shudder slightly from the light touch. Kakuzu stares at Hidans body for a moment, liking what he sees though he'd never admit it out loud, and then he slips a hand down Hidans pants enticing a moan from Hidans lips. Hidan can't help himself as he bucks into Kakuzus hand. "god damn it Kakuzu fuck me already!" Hidan half commanded half whined.

Kakuzu smirks thinking 'impatient as always I see...' and he quickly strips Hidan and then himself of any remaining clothing and then flips Hidan over onto his stomach, lifting Hidans hips into the air while his upper body stays on the bed. "You asked for it..." Kakuzus smirk widens and pushes deep inside Hidan completely dry. Hidan feels a familiar red warm liquid roll down the inside of his thighs as he screams out in pure pleasure, drowning in pain and bliss. As Kakuzu starts pounding into him, a scream escapes Hidans lips with each thrust as his member throbs with want between his legs and as blood starts to drip onto the white sheets. They continue like this for some time, Kakuzu pounding into Hidan, and Hidan moaning out curses and wreathing underneath Kakuzu.

Both of them are covered by a thin layer of sweat and Hidans panting and drooling makes it obvious that he won't last much longer. Kakuzu grabs a hold of Hidans needy member and starts pumping along with his thrusts, adding to Hidans high. Hidan arches his back looking like he's in pure bliss as he explodes his load onto the bed and Kakuzus hand. Kakuzu gives a few last forceful thrusts and releases deep and hard into Hidans roughly abused insides. Kakuzu pulls out and lies next to a panting Hidan and Hidan cuddles up against Kakuzu. Hidan mumbles tiredly "we're gonna do it again when I wake up...got it bitch?"

"...sigh" Kakuzu just relaxes thinking 'what a day...I want some cheerios.'

**Thanks for reading! Now get the hell out of my story page ^-^**


End file.
